<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Живых героев не бывает by ComOk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014723">Живых героев не бывает</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk'>ComOk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рассказы [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантрегата 2010, тема "Грозное сияние маяка"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рассказы [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Живых героев не бывает</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Катапульта - зеленый свет. "Грядущий" дает добро на старт, - механически сообщили из диспетчерской корабля. - Капсула А-23-бис, у вас трехминутное окно. Отваливайте по готовности.<br/>
- Вас понял, "Грядущий". - Девид колдовал над переключателями, завершая подготовку системы.<br/>
- Удачи там, - более человеческим голосом сказал диспетчер. - Стиву привет. Надеюсь, он там еще не совсем спятил в одиночестве. Через месяц вернемся, заберем этого неудачника.<br/>
- Вас понял, "Грядущий", - рассмеялся Девид. - Капсула А-23-бис к старту готова. Запуск через пятнадцать секунд. Санни, может, оторвешься от своей макулатуры и по крайней мере пристегнешься? Что-то мне влом отскребать тебя от переборок.<br/>
Санни, не отрываясь от книги, повозился в кресле, на ощупь отыскал ремни безопасности, щелкнул застежкой и показал Девиду большой палец.<br/>
- Поехали!<br/>
Четырехкратная перегрузка на пару мгновений вжала их в кресла, а затем наступила невесомость. Получив начальное ускорение, капсула мчалась к месту назначения - горнодобывающей станции в скоплении астероидов.<br/>
- Как из рогатки запустили, - проворчал Девид, возясь с приборами. - Никаких тебе маневров, никакого полета. Топлива на пару коррекций курса. А если что-то пойдет не так?<br/>
- Топливо дорого, люди дешевы, - пожал плечами Санни. - Все логично.<br/>
- Корпорация зарабатывает на нас миллионы, а сама не может раскошелиться на нормальный шаттл!<br/>
- Зато на капсуле доберемся за час. Предпочел бы пять часов в шаттле?<br/>
- И предпочел бы! - не унимался Девид. - Лучше пять часов, чем это ведро с болтами. Черт возьми, это унижает мое достоинство пилота!<br/>
- Пусть твое достоинство пилота немного потерпит. На станции должен быть шаттл. Налетаешься.<br/>
- Ладно, с шаттлами на месте разберемся. - Девид перегнулся через подлокотник и выдернул у Санни книгу. - Ты мне лучше скажи, какого дьявола ты для нас эту станцию выбрал. У нас неплохие показатели, наверняка тебе предлагали и более симпатичные места. Хотя бы такие, откуда регулярно возвращаются.<br/>
- Отсюда возвращаются, - засопел Санни. - Две смены вернулись нормально.<br/>
- Ну конечно, - закатил глаза Девид. - Две смены из четырех - этого вполне достаточно! Целых пятьдесят процентов! Замечательная статистика!<br/>
- Два из четырех - это еще не статистика. Район новый, база новая, всякое может быть.<br/>
- Четыре смены по два года - не такая уж новая база, - покачал головой Девид.<br/>
- Ты же сам хотел тишины и спокойствия, - попробовал по-другому Санни. – Вот и отдохнешь от всех. На миллионы километров никого в округе.<br/>
- Когда я говорю, что хочу тишины и спокойствия, это значит, что я хочу поработать недельку без проверок и инспекций! А не оказаться на богом забытой станции, где к тому же люди мрут!<br/>
- Никто там не мрет, - отрезал Санни. - А если и мрут, то надо разобраться, почему.<br/>
- Так вот оно что, - протянул Девид. - Напомни мне, ты по профессии у нас кто? Электроник или частный сыщик? Макулатуры своей начитался про героев? Приключений на задницу захотелось?<br/>
- Ничего мне не захотелось, - буркнул Санни, отбирая книжку. - Не было других вариантов. Мне навесили на уши полкило лапши, какая мы замечательная команда, какие у нас хорошие показатели, и что именно мы должны привести в порядок станцию, на которую все остальные боятся лететь.<br/>
- И что ты?<br/>
- А что я? Я согласился.<br/>
Девид проглотил ругательство. Ну конечно, чего еще ожидать от этого чертова романтика!<br/>
- Иногда мне очень хочется собрать все твои книжки и вышвырнуть в космос. В сторону Солнца. Чтобы перестал пудрить себе мозги.<br/>
- Да какое тебе дело, что я читаю! – взвился Санни. – Сам, кроме справочников да порнухи, ничего в руки никогда не брал!<br/>
- Видел я твои книжки, - отмахнулся Девид. - Фигня сплошная. Герой героически погиб, герой геройски пожертвовал жизнью, герой героически склеил ласты... Тьфу. Лучше бы порнуху читал, честное слово.<br/>
- Живых героев не бывает, - засмеялся Санни. - Чтобы стать героем, надо героически двинуть копыта.<br/>
- Ууу, я так не играю, - скорчил обиженную физиономию Девид. - Не хочу быть героем. Вот еще. Лучше не быть героем, чем помереть раньше времени.<br/>
- А я бы хотел героически погибнуть, - возразил Санни. - Только в наше время героев не бывает. Какие герои в 23 веке? Вот раньше, - он мечтательно покачал книжкой, - были люди. Покоряли моря, взбирались в горы, выходили в космос... Ты на капсулу жалуешься, а знаешь, на каких кораблях люди вначале на луну летали? Хлам! Но летали! Герои! А сейчас? Что автобус, что корабль - не отличишь. Какой героизм в автобусе? В автобусе только по-дурацки погибнуть можно, а не героически.<br/>
- Что-то не уверен, что есть разница... Слушай, Санни, но ведь в этих твоих книжках люди мечтают о космосе. Думают, как выйдут в космос - так и попрет героизм. Освоение неизведанного, встреча с неведанным, смело идти туда, где никто еще не наследил... романтика.<br/>
- Угу, романтика. На астероидах полезные ископаемые, на Венере курорт, на Марсе колония, а дальше за человеческую жизнь не добраться.<br/>
- Я и говорю. Может, и раньше героев не было, а в книжках все придумали?..<br/>
- Дэв!<br/>
- ...понаписали всякого, а ты и веришь...<br/>
- Дэв!<br/>
- Да чего тебе?<br/>
- На экран посмотри, придурок!<br/>
Девид обернулся к экрану и замер. Пару минут назад на экране был проложен курс от корабля к станции, теперь на экране... не было ничего.<br/>
- Это что еще за чертовщина?!<br/>
Девид отстучал на клавиатуре несколько команд, меняя диапазон сенсоров. Еще раз. И еще. На экране, кроме ряби помех, не было ничего.<br/>
- Санни, проверь питание. Проверь контакты. Все проверь! Нам курс корректировать через двадцать минут!<br/>
Санни уже подобрался к пульту, цепляясь за кресла и стены, и отвинчивал панель.<br/>
- Ведро с болтами! Железяка!<br/>
- Прекрати, - попросил Санни, закапываясь в сплетение проводов. - Не ругай капсулу, с ней все в порядке. Сигнала нет снаружи.<br/>
- Хочешь сказать, станция исчезла?<br/>
- Хочу сказать, что-то создает помехи и экранирует от нас станцию! Во всех диапазонах! Электромагнитная буря, шторм или что-то вроде...<br/>
- И надолго она?<br/>
- Я тебе что, бюро прогноза погоды? "В районе скопления астероидов ожидается нулевая видимость. Советуем захватить сенсоры помощнее", - прогнусавил Санни. - Попробуй отфильтровать сигнал. У тебя же есть запись маяка станции?<br/>
- Есть, конечно, - Девид вернулся к пульту.<br/>
В капсуле воцарилась тишина. Слышно было только щелканье клавиш да сосредоточенное сопение Санни, с головой залезшего в приборную панель.<br/>
- Ну же, ну! - бормотал Девид, вбивая команду за командой. По экрану бежали развертки сигналов, но выбраться из белого шума у них не выходило. - Давай же!<br/>
- Осталось пять минут из твоих двадцати, - напомнил Санни. - Что будет, если мы не скорректируем курс?<br/>
- Пролетим мимо станции. И будем лететь, лететь, лететь...<br/>
- Можешь не продолжать, я понял.<br/>
- ...лететь, лететь...<br/>
- Я сказал, я понял!<br/>
Санни задумчиво погрыз отвертку.<br/>
- А если скорректировать на глаз?<br/>
Девид постучал пальцем по лбу.<br/>
- Ты сам понял, что сказал?<br/>
- Понял, - вздохнул Санни. - Шаг вправо, шаг влево - и все равно мимо. Дело швах, да?<br/>
- Да.<br/>
Вновь повисло напряженное молчание. Девид терзал пульт. Санни хмурился и грыз отвертку.<br/>
- Дев, но ведь должны же остаться записи! Пусть не самая актуальная информация, но мы же летим по прямой. Хоть примерно наше положение определить можно...<br/>
- Можно было бы, Санни, если б у нас был нормальный шаттл, а не это корыто. Без маяка нам не скорректировать курс. Мы влипли.<br/>
Шипели помехи.<br/>
- Может, Стив поймет, что что-то случилось, и догонит нас на шаттле? - жалобно спросил Санни.<br/>
- Может.<br/>
Шаттл не угонится за капсулой. Мощность маршевых двигателей шаттла не сравнится с толчком катапульты. Все равно что на автомобиле пытаться догнать пулю.<br/>
- Может, шторм кончится раньше, чем мы улетим слишком далеко?<br/>
- Может.<br/>
Электромагнитная буря может длиться несколько дней. За это время их отнесет на такое расстояние, что сигнал маяка не поймать даже и без бури.<br/>
- Может, мы сумеем затормозить и дождаться конца шторма?<br/>
- Может.<br/>
Топлива не хватит. А если хватит топлива, то не хватит воздуха. Капсула не предназначена для долгого полета, и ты это отлично знаешь, Санни.<br/>
- Три из пяти, - вздохнул Санни. - Теперь уже три. Статистика ухудшается.<br/>
- Пока еще два, - попытался сохранять оптимизм Девид. - Мы еще можем что-нибудь попробовать сделать.<br/>
- Что? У меня нет вариантов.<br/>
Девид закусил губу. Вариантов действительно было не много. Сенсоры капсулы слишком слабы, чтобы засечь сигнал со станции. Помехи шторма слишком сильны. Сигнал маяка слишком слаб, чтоб пробиться сквозь помехи. И единственное, с чем они хотя бы теоретически могут что-то сделать, это сенсоры.<br/>
- Ты можешь как-нибудь усилить сенсоры? Что-нибудь прикрутить? Открутить?<br/>
- Угу, на коленке супер-сенсор собрать, это же так просто! Каждый день перед завтраком развлекаюсь!<br/>
- Хоть что-то!<br/>
- Нет. - Санни сжал голову руками. - Не знаю. Не могу.<br/>
- Успокойся. Не можешь - так не можешь. Тогда у меня остается один вариант.<br/>
- Какой? - Санни вскинул голову.<br/>
- Молиться.<br/>
Повисла тишина.<br/>
- Ты издеваешься? - медленно сказал Санни.<br/>
- Ничуть. Ничего другого мы все равно делать не можем.<br/>
- И кому же?<br/>
- Да кому угодно! Лишь бы помог.<br/>
На пульте вспыхнула красная лампочка. Предупреждающий сигнал - кислород заканчивается. Они заворожено уставились на нее.<br/>
- На сколько хватит? - спросил Девид.<br/>
- Минут двадцать... тридцать, если дышать через раз.<br/>
- Уроды! - В бессильной ярости Девид хватил кулаком по переборке. - Экономисты чертовы! На жизни экономят!<br/>
- Все правильно, - покачал головой Санни. - Лететь час. Еще час - на всякий случай. Дальше - только продлевать... агонию.<br/>
Лампочка мерно вспыхивала, отмеряя вдохи и выдохи.<br/>
- Прости, Дев, - сказал Санни. - Не стоило соглашаться сюда лететь.<br/>
- Тьфу, дурак, - выругался Девид. - Вот уж где точно слепая случайность. Откуда тебе было знать про шторм?<br/>
- Но ведь люди погибали. Значит, было от чего. Если бы я не...<br/>
- Прекрати.<br/>
Они молчали. Шторм трещал помехами приборов.<br/>
- Не хочу умирать, - прошептал Санни. - так...<br/>
- Не героически?<br/>
- Так случайно! Так бессмысленно!<br/>
- Думаешь, осмысленно умирать было бы лучше? - усмехнулся Девид.<br/>
- Не знаю. Не пробовал. И уже не попробую... Дев!<br/>
Девид развернулся к экрану. Яркая, ослепительно яркая вспышка расцветала на самом краю экрана.<br/>
- Это взрыв! Дев, это взрыв, это где-то рядом с базой! Поворачивай! Давай же!<br/>
- Не мельтеши, - Девид лихорадочно отбивал команды на клавиатуре. - Давай, детка, тебе хватит мощности, давай же, черт тебя возьми, ведро ржавое! Ой, черт...<br/>
На мгновение появилась сила тяжести, швырнула обоих в сторону. Санни вскрикнул, чувствительно приложившись носом о переборку. Капсула скорректировала курс и продолжала лететь по инерции.<br/>
- Вот это повезло так повезло, - пробормотал Санни, вытирая нос. Капли крови сворачивались шариками и разлетались по капсуле. - Стив, наверное, рвет и мечет, что какой-то бак взорвался... но нам-то как повезло!<br/>
Взрыв не смогли заглушить даже помехи шторма. Взрыв, несчастный случай на станции, стал маяком, путем к спасению.<br/>
Они летели сквозь пустоту к свету, к станции. Взрыв на экране угасал. Лампочка тревожно мигала.<br/>
- Далеко нам? - спросил Санни. Дышать становилось тяжело.<br/>
- Успеем, - Девид закусил губу. - Должны.<br/>
«Не успеем», - понял Санни. Слишком поздно. Они долетят, но долетят уже трупами. Нечестно! - хотелось крикнуть ему. Они почти спаслись, это нечестно - умереть так по-дурацки, совсем рядом со спасением.<br/>
Он попробовал вдыхать как можно меньше воздуха, задерживать дыхание, но легкие требовали кислорода, и через минуту он уже хватал воздух ртом, как рыба.<br/>
- Не дергайся, - посоветовал Девид. Он лежал в кресле, прикрыв глаза. - Больше дергаешься, больше кислорода нужно. Мы успеем. Я обещаю.<br/>
Санни шмыгнул носом.</p><p>Они успели. Поле станции приняло капсулу, затормозило, и Девид завел капсулу в ангар, когда перед глазами уже плавали разноцветные круги. Жадно вдохнул хлынувший в капсулу воздух станции. Похлопал по щекам Санни.<br/>
Отдышавшись, они пошли искать Стива. Странно, что он не пришел встретить их в ангар. После двух лет одиночества мог бы и поторопиться встретиться с живыми людьми.<br/>
В центре управления Стива не было. Только работающий экран, да недопитая кружка кофе. В жилом модуле его тоже не было. И в мастерской тоже. Они поднялись даже к маяку, но и там Стива не оказалось.<br/>
- Может, он полетел к какому-нибудь месту разработки? - предположил Санни. - Проверить, что взрыв не повредил оборудованию.<br/>
- Ладно, давай устраиваться, - решил Девид. - Я мокрый как мышь после этого полета, так что я в душ.<br/>
Станция была стандартной, класса «База-6»: шесть кают, санузел, кухня. Шестиместный модуль тут, конечно, был излишним, но обычно при создании станции делали небольшой запас. Никогда неизвестно сразу, хватит для поддержания станции стандартной смены из двух человек или потребуется больше персонала.<br/>
Последняя смена и вовсе состояла из одного человека - напарник Стива, Роди, слег с воспалением легких перед самым сбросом капсулы. Отправлять тяжело больного человека на станцию было нельзя, замену на корабле взять было неоткуда. Стив полетел один.</p><p>- Да где же он потерялся? - бормотал Санни, переключая камеры между рудниками. Связь была плохая, но была - шторм утихал. Ни на одном из рудников Стива не было видно. - Куда можно деться на такой небольшой станции?! Шаттла в ангаре нет, куда же ты полетел, черт бы тебя побрал?<br/>
Он раздраженно вернул экран в состояние обзора и застыл.<br/>
Возле станции плавали обломки. В некоторых из них ясно угадывались части стандартного шаттла.</p><p>***</p><p>- Красота, - Девид развалился в кресле перед обзорным экраном, держа в руке кружку кофе. На экране капсула отделилась от корабля и теперь быстро приближалась. Сенсоры станции неотрывно следили за ней. - Смена идет! Через час ребята будут здесь, и мы с полным правом свалим на них все дела, а сами будем плевать в потолок и ждать, когда через месяц «Грядущий» вернется за нами. А потом заслуженный отдых. Красота!<br/>
- Ты прямо перетрудился тут, - пробурчал Санни, не отрываясь от книжки.<br/>
- Конечно, перетрудился! Особенно учитывая, что ты большую часть времени провел, складывая паззл из шаттла Стива, а работать приходилось мне.<br/>
Санни помрачнел, закрыл книжку, заложив ее пальцем.<br/>
- Я так и не понял, почему он взорвался. Поломок не было. Двигатель был в норме. Все было в норме! Но почему-то же он взорвался...<br/>
- Оставь уже, - поморщился Девид. - Сколько можно. Ты копаешься в обломках двухлетней давности и пытаешься делать какие-то выводы.<br/>
- Я еще и в записях копаюсь, - возразил Санни. - И вместе это позволяет получить представление.<br/>
Девид уже был не рад, что заговорил о шаттле. Выяснить причину взрыва стало навязчивой идеей Санни, он убивал на это все свое свободное время, забывая даже про книжки.<br/>
- Шторм и взрыв шаттла, - говорил Санни. - Это не может быть совпадением. Они как-то связаны. Мы должны понять, где связь, понять, как не допустить подобное!<br/>
- Мир полон случайностей. Не стоит искать везде связь. Бывают и просто совпадения.<br/>
- За два года шторм был только один раз - когда мы прилетели. И в старых записях о нем упоминается только раз или два. Редкое событие. А уж взрыв исправного шаттла - событие почти невозможное. Какова вероятность, что эти два события произойдут одновременно и независимо?<br/>
- Какова бы ни была вероятность, она есть, - упрямо возражал Девид. - Теория мирового заговора тоже замечательно объясняет все совпадения. Но это не значит, что она верна.<br/>
- Но и не значит, что не верна, - отмахивался Санни и уходил копаться в обломках шаттла.</p><p>- Они должны быть связаны, - сказал Санни.<br/>
- Не начинай, - вздохнул Девид. - За два года я наизусть выучил и твои аргументы, и свои возражения. Сомневаюсь, что сейчас мы придумаем что-нибудь новое. Лучше порадуйся, что скоро мы уберемся с этой станции и оставим загадку следующей смене.<br/>
Санни упрямо покачал головой. Он не хотел сдаваться, но нужно было признать - решить задачу не в его силах. Эх, посмотреть бы на еще один шторм, на этот раз со станции, а не из капсулы с дохлыми сенсорами, может, что-нибудь бы и прояснилось...<br/>
- Санни, - странным голосом прервал его мысли Девид. - Смотри.<br/>
Санни поднял голову. По экрану шла рябь, только что ясное изображение приближающейся капсулы стало размытым, нечетким, а потом и вовсе почти исчезло, скрытое помехами. Силуэт капсулы лишь угадывался на экране.<br/>
- Шторм?!<br/>
- Шторм. Именно сейчас. Именно когда корабль запустил капсулу, - напряженно сказал Девид. - Капсула вызывает шторм?<br/>
Санни задумался.<br/>
- Нет, не так, - пробормотал он. - Она ведь уже какое-то время летела, мы ее ясно видели. Включи запись, отмотай назад... - Он пристально всматривался в экран. Приближающаяся капсула, рябь, помехи. - Еще раз. - Запущенная мощным толчком катапульты, капсула отделяется от корабля, приближается, увеличивается в размерах. Корабль, убедившись, что капсула отвалила нормально, уходит в прыжок.<br/>
- Вот оно, - выдохнул Санни. - Корабль уходит, видишь? И сразу - помехи. Корабль уходит в прыжок, и это вызывает шторм! Наверное, это связано с пылью возле астероидов, если она взаимодействует со следом корабля... что такое?<br/>
Девид отставил кружку с кофе и напряженно всматривался в экран, пытаясь разглядеть изображение сквозь помехи.<br/>
- Капсула нацелена не точно, - сказал он. - Они пройдут мимо станции. Не смогут скорректировать курс - они нас не видят.<br/>
- Как... мимо? - растерялся Санни.<br/>
- Да вот как мы.<br/>
Санни потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминания об ужасе двухлетней давности - о слепой капсуле, летящей в пустоту, о недостатке кислорода и уверенности в смерти.<br/>
- Надо что-то сделать! Надо подать им сигнал!<br/>
- Как? - Девид закусил губу. - Шторм глушит сигнал маяка.<br/>
- Надо попробовать его усилить... нет, - оборвал Санни сам себя. - Не выйдет. Существенно мощность не повысить, просто сгорит к чертям. Нужно что-то другое. Мощный световой импульс. Или тепловой. Или электрический. Молния. Вспышка. Взрыв.<br/>
- Взрыв, - повторил Девид. - Баллон с топливом. Если вытащить его за пределы станции, скажем, на шаттле, а потом выстрелить струей... что у нас там сейчас закачано? Фтор? Годится…<br/>
Он замолчал. Санни смотрел на него расширившимися глазами.<br/>
- Знаешь, Санни, - сказал Девид, - кажется, я разгадал загадку шаттла Стива.<br/>
Он поднялся.<br/>
- Ну что, предупрежден, значит, вооружен. Я просто буду осторожнее, чем Стив.<br/>
Он пошел к двери.<br/>
- Не смей, - сказал Санни за его спиной. - Не вздумай. Ты умрешь.<br/>
- А иначе умрут они, - Девид мотнул головой в сторону экрана.<br/>
- Да плевать! - крикнул Санни.<br/>
Девид обернулся и припечатал его тяжелым взглядом.<br/>
- Мы уже два года живем только благодаря Стиву. Пора возвращать долги.<br/>
И открыл дверь.<br/>
- Дев, не надо!<br/>
- Всегда знал, что ты слабак, - не поворачиваясь, бросил Девид и вышел.<br/>
Санни рухнул в кресло. Нельзя, нельзя отпускать Дева на шаттле. При взрыве шаттл окажется слишком близко от баллона. Даже стандартный шаттл Стива не выдержал, что уж говорить об их самоделке, переделанной из капсулы! Думай, Санни, пока он не улетел!<br/>
Он ударил по кнопке, активируя связь с ангаром.<br/>
- Дев, на станции есть катапульта! Не нужно шаттла, просто запустим баллон!<br/>
- Тебе хватит десяти минут, чтобы собрать часовой механизм? - глухо спросил Девид. - Если нет, то не пори чепуху. Нам нечем взорвать его отсюда. Отбой.<br/>
Черт! Санни запустил руки в волосы. Думай, черт возьми! Что может заменить взрыв? Молния... но с электродами возиться долго, а у парней в капсуле времени в обрез. Мощный источник света... отбой. Тепла... тот же взрыв. Думай, Санни! У тебя есть преимущество – Стив уже прошел по этому пути. Он не дурак и не псих, и если выбрал такой самоубийственный вариант, значит, другого не было. Значит, нужно искать там, где не искал Стив. Чем ваша ситуация отличается от его? Что есть у вас, чего не было у Стива? Какое преимущество вы можете использовать?<br/>
Точно.<br/>
Вас двое, а Стив был один.<br/>
Дальше, дальше! Чем вам может помочь, что у вас четыре руки вместо двух? Чем вам может помочь, что вы можете находиться в двух местах одновременно?<br/>
Есть!<br/>
- Дев! Слушай меня! Сбросишь два баллона в связке, топливо и фтор. И не вздумай их взрывать! Сбросишь, и возвращайся, уводи шаттл как можно дальше, понял? Я взорву их со станции.<br/>
- Каким образом?<br/>
- Катапультой! Долго объяснять, Дев. Сбросишь, и уходи, понял? Отбой.<br/>
Когда Санни примчался в ангар, Девида там уже не было. Нужно было торопиться.<br/>
Катапульта. Санни отстучал команду, активируя программу подготовки к запуску.<br/>
Чтобы произошел взрыв, нужно горючее, окислитель и их взаимодействие. Стив использовал струю сжатого фтора, чтобы пробить баллон с горючим, обеспечивая одновременно и окислитель, и взаимодействие. Санни использует катапульту, чтобы пробить два баллона и заставить смесь взорваться.<br/>
Невероятно простая идея – и невероятно сложное исполнение. Шторм не давал возможности использовать приборы, и целиться придется на глаз. На глаз! В мишень размером в пару метров с расстояния в несколько километров! Он как-то упустил это из виду, давая Деву отбой.<br/>
Санни сунул отвертку в рот. Нужно срочно что-то придумать, будь он хоть мастером спорта по стрельбе, но в такую цель попасть нереально. Если бы он мог сделать серию запусков! Сотня небольших снарядов – хоть один а зацепит баллон, а большего и не нужно… Но каждый запуск требует времени, которого нет. И, черт возьми, он не может засунуть в катапульту мешок болтов, она рассчитана на трехметровую капсулу и просто не примет такой снаряд. А капсула на станции одна, и в ней сейчас летит геройствовать Дев…<br/>
Точно! Если капсула служит им шаттлом, то и шаттл поработает капсулой.<br/>
- Помоги нам еще раз, Стив, - шепотом попросил Санни, направляя погрузчик в угол ангара, где стоял собранный по кусочкам и державшийся на честном слове шаттл Стива.<br/>
Катапульта недовольно загудела, принимая нехарактерный снаряд, но Санни ее переупрямил.<br/>
- Давай, Дев! - прошептал он.</p><p>Прицел внимательно следил за движением шаттла Девида. Вот он вышел на безопасное расстояние от станции, и от шаттла отделилась цель.<br/>
- Улетай же.<br/>
Шаттл неохотно отвалил в сторону.<br/>
- Дальше! Дальше, идиот!<br/>
Кажется, Девид ему не поверил. Кажется, он решил оставаться поблизости и взорвать баллоны сам, если Санни ничего не сделает.<br/>
- Черт бы тебя побрал, Дев! Как мне стрелять, когда ты почти на мушке?!<br/>
Минуты утекали. В динамике трещали помехи.<br/>
- Уходи, Дев! Уходи!<br/>
Санни потной рукой сжимал рукоять принудительно запуска катапульты. Шаттл стал разворачиваться.<br/>
- Наконец-то! Что?.. Ну нет, только не это!<br/>
Шаттл разворачивался не чтобы уйти, а готовясь выстрелить.<br/>
- Я же убью тебя, Дев, - прошептал Санни. - И так убью, и так. Черт бы тебя побрал!<br/>
И он рванул рукоять.<br/>
Сердце колотилось где-то в горле; шаттл ушел в цель, от перегрузки разваливаясь обратно на обломки. Санни закрыл глаза, и даже через закрытые веки пробилось полыхание взрыва.<br/>
Они вернули долг.<br/>
Санни неуверенно поднялся и на дрожащих ногах поплелся в центр управления. Уставился в экран. Капсула сменщиков поворачивала. Теперь все зависит от того, успеют ли парни долететь до станции прежде, чем у них кончится кислород. Санни надеялся, что успеют. Как бы ни желал он, чтобы они сдохли еще в утробе матери, это желание было неисполнимо. Осталось надеяться, что он не зря убил Дева.<br/>
Санни крутанул кресло, прошелся вдоль экрана, ладонью стер с пульта пыль. Зачем-то открыл и закрыл книжку, отшвырнул в сторону, снова поднял. Щелкнул тумблерами, переключая экран на ближний обзор.<br/>
Та же кружка с недопитым кофе на пульте, и обломки шаттла на экране - круг замкнулся, как будто прогулялся по ленте Мебиуса и вышел в той же точке, но с другой стороны. Та же кружка и те же обломки, но Дев на этот раз не отмывается в душе, а летает где-то там, возле станции. Если еще осталось, чему летать.<br/>
В голове было пусто.<br/>
Проклятая станция с дурной репутацией, дьявольская эстафета вокруг маяка. Быть спасенным ценой чужой жизни, чтобы вскоре самому вспыхнуть, указывая дорогу другим. Спасти, чтобы на следующем круге кто-то другой яркой вспышкой растворился в пространстве.</p><p>- Эй, Санни, это же был шаттл Стива? - раздался из динамика голос, почти забитый помехами. - Не могу поверить, что ты выкинул свою любимую игрушку.<br/>
- Дев? - Санни отшатнулся от экрана. – Ты жив?!<br/>
- Ну я же все-таки опытный пилот, - самодовольно заявил Девид. - Даже на такой таратайке как эта капсула могу творить чудеса.<br/>
- Сволочь! - рявкнул Санни. - Ты не мог выйти на связь десять минут назад, пока я не повыдергивал себе все волосы?!<br/>
Девид рассмеялся.<br/>
- Не мог. Шторм затихает, да и то с трудом слышно. Ладно, я почти уже прилетел. Не терпится посмотреть на тебя с выдерганными волосами.<br/>
- Давай-давай, поторопись. А то парни успеют раньше тебя.<br/>
- Фиг им. Я первый на такое зрелище. Эй, Санни, а ведь ты у нас герой.<br/>
- Иди к черту, - устало выдохнул Санни.<br/>
- Нет, я серьезно. На твоем месте я не смог бы выстрелить. А еще говорил, что живых героев не бывает.<br/>
- Сам такой, - проворчал Санни. - Возвращайся уже. У меня для тебя работа на оставшийся месяц.<br/>
- Что еще за работа? - недовольно проворчал Девид. - Если помнишь, я собирался этот месяц валяться пузом кверху и поплевывать на сменщиков.<br/>
- Будем делать аварийный маяк, - улыбнулся Санни. - А то развелось героев, никаких шаттлов не напасешься.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>